


Around the Table

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [57]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: A family dinner, McGarrett-Williams style





	Around the Table

Brandon held onto the pasta fork with both hands, expression determined. "Okay, Uncle Junior. How many noodles do you want?"  
  
Junior gave him a serious "respecting a fellow professional" look. "Load me up, big man."  
  
Brandon gave him an equally serious nod, carefully loading the pasta onto Junior's plate while Grace spooned some sauteed spinach into the available space. Once Brandon was done, Steve dished him a healthy serving of chicken cacciatore. At the very end, Danny balanced some crusty bread on top with the ease of a man used to dealing with full plates.   
  
Junior, who'd come to the McGarrett-Williams household for dinner more than a few times by this point, knew to simply wait patiently until the process was done. "You know you guys are going to make me fat, right?"  
  
Grace shook her head, adding some spinach to her and Brandon's plates while Brandon kept going around the table with the pasta. She'd been home for dinner a lot more often lately, certain upcoming milestones (that Danny was absolutely _not_ going to think about) making her focus more on home and family. "Uncle Steve's not fat yet, and he's been eating Dad's cooking for years. You should be fine."  
  
"Chasing after criminals is good cardio," Steve said easily, dishing chicken for everyone who'd gotten pasta. "Besides, it's safer to let Danny feed you. He gets scary when he thinks people aren't taking care of themselves."  
  
"You'd know better than anyone, wouldn't you?" Danny tossed back, lobbing Steve's bread at his head. He caught it with a grin, then blew Danny a kiss.   
  
Junior looked amused. He'd seemed a little overwhelmed the first few times they'd invited him home for dinner, not to mention _way_ too polite and deferential, but they and Nahele (who still showed up for dinner sometimes) had cured him of that. He still always asked if he could help with dinner, and insisted on setting the table with the kids, but that was just good manners.   
  
Now, he poured both Brandon and Grace some milk before pouring his own. "So, what are you guys going to do this weekend? I'm pretty sure that movie with the aliens is coming out."  
  
"We can't go to the movies anymore," Brandon said easily, methodically twisting a huge mass of sauce-covered noodles around his fork. "Daddy and Danno got kicked out of all the theaters around here." He took a big bite out of the side, like it was a carmel apple. "Grace and I don't go because it's not as fun without them."  
  
"It's bad enough that a few of the theaters get really worried about _me_ when I'm there with my friends," Grace added in fond exasperation. "Though only Danno and Uncle Steve have their pictures up on warning signs."   
  
Danny narrowed his eyes at her, scandalized. "We do _not_." Grace's response was to pull her phone out of her pocket, find a picture in her gallery, and hand it to him. Seeing what did indeed look to be a handmade warning sign hidden just beyond the edge of a theater counter, Danny scowled at the picture. "Damn it, this is at the Regal, isn't it?"  
  
He looked up just in time to see Junior give Steve a wide-eyed questioning look, a certain movement of the eyebrows that was the universal signal for hanky-panky. Before his husband could answer something completely inappropriate – the man had ridiculously expressive eyebrows – Danny pointed a warning finger at him. "Don't even think about it." Then he swung a warning finger over to Junior. "And get your mind out of the gutter."  
  
Steve tried his best innocent expression as Brandon nodded sagely, thankfully ignorant of the conversational subtext happening around him. "There's gross stuff in the gutter."  
  
Grace fought back a grin as she patted his shoulder. "Yes, there is." Then she shot Danny a teasing look. "You can't blame Uncle Junior for thinking it, though. You and Uncle Steve are all over each other more than any two adults I've ever met."  
  
"That's only because you're our children," Steve explained serenely. "I'm sure that Ailani and Noah have to watch Uncle Chin and Aunt Malia get cuddly all the time."  
  
Brandon nodded again. "They asked me if my dads did the same thing, and I told them yes." He gave Grace a sympathetic pat. "It's just something parents do."  
  
Danny's chest tightened as he thought about the different examples his marriages had set for his kids. For Brandon, having your parents be ridiculously in love with each other was a completely normal, everyday occurrence. Even their arguments were usually either them being worried about each other or their weird way of flirting that they had.   
  
Danny cleared his throat, trying desperately to get rid of the lump in it before he did something ridiculous. "For the record, the real reason we got kicked out is perfectly innocent, and as much Steve's fault as it is mine." He gave his husband a pointed look. " _He_ is an enabler."  
  
"Hey, it is _not_ my fault you're always more interesting than the movie," Steve argued, his innocent face back in full force. "The people around us are getting a master class in movies! They should _appreciate_ it!"  
  
Embarassed pleasure blossomed in Danny's stomach, the same way it always did when Steve suggested he was somehow amazing rather than annoying. "You're prejudiced."   
  
This time, Steve pointed back at him with triumphant expression. "What I am is _right_."  
  
Junior, showing his good sense by suitably appreciating the chicken, grinned at them both. "You know, I'm starting to understand why you guys keep getting kicked out of movies."  
  
"Oh, it's so much worse in a movie theater," Grace teased, taking a bite of her spinach. "I thought that one guy was going to dump his drink on Dad's head."  
  
Brandon looked offended at the very thought. "If he'd tried, me and Daddy would have saved him."  
  
Danny looked over at Steve, unbelievably grateful for his life. "Yeah," he said quietly, what he was feeling radiating out of him enough that Steve's own expression went soft. "You would have."  


**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
